darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-08-12 - Pesiro's Offer and Advice
The Sullust President makes his way to the center of the council chambers. Pesiro leans heavily upon his cane, an injury suffered during his kidnapping. The President has the Jedi to thank for a number of occurrences recently. His freeing from the clutches of a crazed Kiotian heir and the survival of his recent child during the death of his wife at child birth. Pesiro takes a few moments to turn and look at all the individuals that present to hear him speak to the Jedi. "I am here to speak with the Jedi. To offer praise, warning and critiques. Amongst the citizens of the galaxy, I have a great deal to personally thank the Jedi for, but I will not get into the list. The past is what it is... the present and future is what needs to be addressed in full as change for the Jedi, in my opinion, are needed. Its ways must change or the Jedi will find itself no place in the galaxy as the methods turn the galaxy away from them. In this, would be a tragedy." COMSYS: (single channel) Tuil takes a chair. As he listens, his comlink beeps and he listens and then replies, "Of course." COMSYS: (all channels) A voice of unknown gender says, "A Human female just tried to get through to Coruscant: Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Entrance!" COMSYS: (all channels) A young, sweet female voice says, "So? Maybe she's a stripagram someone hired to surprise someone." Wist enters the chamber, folds his arms and slips near the edges, giving a nod to Obi-Wan and Tuil but remaining quiet. Obi-Wan sits in a chair, idly watching Pesiro. Nearly one hundred Jedi are gathered; some of them Masters, others Knights, but fewer still are Padawans. Some of them murmer slightly at Pesiro's opening words. Jasmine comes in from the outer courtyard, late for an appointment but needing information from the Sullustan President. She skirts the Council Chamber, settling near a pillar. Terienn quietly follows her escort into the tower at a respectable distance behind and to the side. The Sullust President makes his way to the center of the council chambers. Pesiro leans heavily upon his cane, an injury suffered during his kidnapping. The President has the Jedi to thank for a number of occurrences recently. His freeing from the clutches of a crazed Kiotian heir and the survival of his recent child during the death of his wife at child birth. Tuil listens to all this and says nothing for the moment as he scratches at his beard. Wist folds his arms across his chest at Pesiro's latest words. Glancing at the Sullustan with some distrust. Whatever is going on, it appears Terienn arrived just in time? She remains silent at the perimeter. Jasmine looks rather confused, as if she must have misheard something. Not speaking to it, she maintains her silent reverie. Obi-Wan sits quietly, focus on Pesiro. He nods slowly every once in awhile, but remains quiet and contemplative. "Thus, I am here to now propose new measures for the Jedi. To limit your own power, on your own accord. The Jedi have a great deal to offer the galaxy, and will always have a place, but it is time for changes in action. I propose the Jedi offer their services as leaders of the Republic Navy, Republic Guard, Intelligence services and planetary military and law enforcement. As active members of those organization, the Jedi would still serve the Republic and the galaxy as a whole. It should work with others in tandem, rather than a lone executioner of its own, often, mysterious will." Graham stands against the wall listening but not offering anything up of yet as the speaking continues. Tuil rises from where he sits as the president is done speaking and he nods. "Your words are received and we thank you for delivering them, sir. The Jedi will surely take them into consideration with all due care. I thank you." "To start on this new operation, the sovereign system of Sullust wishes to offer the Jedi just such an arrangment. The Sullust Police Department, while well trained, lacks the experience to properly defend itself from greater threats offered by the galaxy. We wish the Jedi to aid our officers and men when the inevitable time comes when the system of Sullust must defend itself from outside threats. To work and lead side-by-side. This arrangement could be copied throughout the galaxy." Pesiro takes a deep breath as he grows near the end of his speech. "The board of Uvena Ice and Water with the consent of SoroSuub is offering its ownership chair to the Jedi, which is currently vacant. The Jedi have always been notoriously underfunded in their mission and, both companies hope, this will help with funding problems in the future." Pesiro takes one last deep breath and looks at the Jedi present with a sweeping glance. "Thank you for allowing me this time to speak. I will leave this for you all to consider and debate. May the spirits guide you all." "A question, if you have time, President Nonobi?" Jasmine pipes up, politely. Obi-Wan claps politely, then quiets moments later. After settling he turns slightly and looks towards Jasmine. He rubs his chin, possibly in thought, while waiting. Pesiro looks over at the unknown girl. "Go ahead, miss." "Intelligence across the Imperium, the Brood of Zegrata, the Republic and the Outer Rim, suggests that the President is amassing a fleet-based war force in order to lay waste to the Brood starting with the recently-reacquired world of Ord Mantell. Perhaps you could attest to the legitimacy of these claims-- both of the war force, and of the accusations?" A pause, before she adds, "As always, the President provides some interesting and no doubt considerate advice to the Jedi Order. The Jedi are to consider some equally serious recommendations from the President, a foundation of trust and honesty is perhaps the strongest foundation for such ideas and considerations to be undertaken?" Anakin Skywalker enters the chamber from one of the open doorways. "I have never hidden my actions and intentions in the creation of the Sullust Fleet which now resides in protective formation of my planet. At all times, I have been in contact with members of the Republic Security Council, other friendly Republic Senators, the Lady Mediator, and Master Kenobi... amongst others. Sullust has seen intelligence regarding pirate attacks on Sullust and Rim worlds that make financial connections to the Hutts and, likely, the Brood. The attack and destabilization of Kiota provided further emphasis that the Brood had interests in the Sullust sector. Further reports of Brood spies acquiring information and scouting Sullust defensive positions only heightened our awareness." Pesiro begins answering part of the question. "As part of the idea of Sullust has been considering and seeking support for an offense against the Brood, to aid in restoring Ord Mantell to the Republic, which was greatfully completed without bloodshed, and liberating the rest of the Rim from their criminal stranglehold... that is completely true." Pesiro's ears turn a bit as if to hear a response from the crowd present. "If I might ask," Jasmine says, fishing a datapad from her pocket, before continuing-- scrolling some information therein held. "Those of us not so ... politically inclined, might wish to render assistance in other means. As an example, I'm sure this war effort, as has been previously, the bloodshed eluded to in the continued pursuit of peace on occupied worlds, requires the necessary placement of medical and logistics teams. Not only on the worlds, but I would surmise more tactical triage personnel, for example, in space. Is it possible that the President might provide future plans so that those of us, myself for example, might best utilize available assets, resources and personnel for impending invasion," a pause, before she looks up, "excuse me, liberation, so that native peoples and personnel are cared for while this goes on?" An abashed countenance, apologetic. "Rather, President-- would it be at your will to provide the Jedi Order with fleet numbers and intentions as to best prepare to care for the sentients of affected worlds?" "At this time, any potential liberation of the Rim from its corrupt warlords, is not predetermined. There are still a few diplomatic avenues yet tested to keep from the action of bloodshed in the Rim. Those will be exhausted before any military plans prepared and enacted," Pesiro responds to Jasmine's follow-up question. Obi-Wan frowns slightly towards the Padawan, perhaps in thought, before mumbling, ".. tactical triage personnel.." with a quiet grumble and a small smirk that doesn't curl much past his upper lip. Jasmine turns her head, nodding slowly at Obi-Wan. "Yes. Known otherwise as combat medics, Master. Who know how to stay alive," she replies, before nodding her head at Pesiro. "Thank you, President. Perhaps another time, should you deem it necessary, you and I could discuss such placements. I've several Outer Rim medistations, with ground clinics about to open. Thank you for your time." Anakin Skywalker slips quietly in to the Council Chamber, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. He pauses at the door, listening to the conversation. The Sullust President nods his head toward the individuals present. "Thank you for your time. May the spirits guide you all." Pesiro starts to make his way from the center toward one of the many exiting doors of the chamber. Tuil sits back down as Pesiro leaves and then calls out to his fellow assembled Jedi, "President Nonobi's words will be considered by the council, I thank you all for coming to provide a welcome for him. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan nods and claps quietly once more, then stands and says, "The Jedi Order gladly accepts the management of Fire and Ice. The Council will discuss a worthy protectorate of it before making its decision." Turning to the crowd at large, Obi-Wan says, "In recent days I have begun to investigate our Order at the time of the emergence of the Republic. In those days we faced a similar threat: a dark order, totally and completely interested in destroying the Galaxy and conquering planets. Our Order was nearly extinguished, but the Jedi, servants of the Light, persisted on." "Our duty as Jedi is not to bow to public opinion, or to make people happy. You do what your training dictates, and you do it with the knowledge that you are making the Galaxy a safer place." He focuses on the group by and large. "You are a servant, and you abandoned your rights as a normal citizen the day you chose to become a Padawan. As servants, however, we must not oppose the will of the Senate, and that is why I have reminded us all of this lesson in history:" "The day is approaching when the Senate will order the disbanding of the Jedi Order. On that day each of us will be forced to make one of the most important decisions of our lives. But until that day, you are a Jedi. Trust in the Force and in your training, and if you find that you are lost in the darkness, seek solitude and find the light again." Mildly distracted by an incoming message, Jasmine coughs -- trying not to laugh before she slips her device away, catching sight of Anakin. "Good ...morning, Master," she says, with a grin. "I've an appointment with Akurel, pre-trial redress. You and I should also discuss your testimony-- we're taking a new approach to the prosecution's attack on Jedi doctrine and definition, and I'll need to prepare you accordingly. Will you have some time in a few hours?" the woman asks, looking at her schedule on her datapad. Graham enters the chamber from one of the open doorways. Tuil glances at Kenobi. "Such prophetic words, Master. Have you some insight?" Moments before Kenobi speaks of the Senate, something else he says sprouts a rather troubled frown on Terienn's brows. Wist folds his arms, "I am more disturbed that the very same who seek to disband the Jedi also seek to make peace with a Galactic Enemy in the Blacks as well as the Brood." Anakin's eyes narrow slightly at Obi-Wan. "Either we bend or we break, everyone knows that. We continue to do what we do -- nothing of any consequence or impact, destroying millenia of credibility bit by bit, or we do something different. We show the Republic we still serve a purpose here. We do what the Jedi must do: change. You would let us break without a second thought." The Knight shake his head in disgust, nodding to Jasmine. "Let's discuss it as soon as this ... meeting is over," he says, frowning. "Will Bothawui's ex-leader still be managing a prosecution he has no part in?" With a glance to Wist, Terienn takes half a step forward. Then looking over to Kenobi, who appears to be in charge at the moment, she raises a hand at the elbow. There is a small bit of noise near the open doorway leading into the courtyard. Apparently a guard has stopped an armored man but, after verifying credentials, allows him to pass. Dash steps into the chamber, pauses, and looks around. Green eyes soak up the goings-on as he smiles politely, nodding to various beings that move about. "The Senate has already attempted to remove amnesty at least three times in the past year. Chancellor Elinor, Chairman Tarkin, Chancellor Vreeth and now this man from Ryloth. Eventually Bail Organa and his allies will no longer be enough. Luckily at least Tarkin and Vreeth seem more willing to work with the Jedi than they were before." Obi-Wan focuses on Anakin. "That is not what I said," he counters. "I left it a choice, for every Jedi, as each of us interprets the Force differently. I will not instruct the most intelligent minds in the Galaxy on how to behave as if they were children. I will only say that they must rely on the training and do what they feel is best." He turns and looks towards Terienn. "I filed the appropriate motions in the Mon Calamari Supreme Court to have him removed as prosecution for prosecutorial misconduct, defaming the Bar. I should leave to Mon Calamari this evening to await the ruling, but I've found several caselaws that disavow such behaviour from a Supreme Court prosecutor that also null and void testimony. So it's terribly important that you do not deal with him if the prosecution has questions before the trial, for you. It may taint your entire testimony." She overhears the former of Obi-Wan's words, Jasmine's brow arching. "Master Skywalker? Sho'lar Vreeth was one to support the abolishment of Jedi Immunity in the Senate this last bill proposal by Graff von Mourn... Perhaps he doesn't know this?" she murmurs, low. Tuil shrugs at Obi-Wan. "You seem oddly sure of yourself based on the efforts of so small a minority in the Republic at large. Perhaps rather than creating a self fulfilling prophecy, suggestions to resolve the situation would be more warranted?" Wist folds his arms, "Is my knowledge out of date or do those who attempt to revoke amnesty often have... ulterior motives? Say... relations with our enemies?" Nodding to Kenobi, Terienn steps forward one more notch. Swallowing, she turns her gaze back to Wist and begins. "Sir, I am curious about your claims that the Senate is trying to make peace with the Brood. The only effort I know of is a recent bill by the same obscure sentor from Ryloth whom no one has heard from recently, and his bill is being soundly defeated, as far as I know." THen she turns back to Kenobi. "And I must know, please, whether it is true that the Jedi have sided with Vreeth in the internal dispute at Bothawui. Thank you." Then she takes another step backward toward the wall again. "The /Jedi/ have taken no ... collective position on any matter concerning Bothawui," Anakin says to Terienn, frowning. He looks to Jasmine, sighing. "I'm sure he means to use his vote as a bargaining tool for our support. That does not mean he's suddenly become a Jedi sympathizer." He nods. "I'll avoid Vreeth." Terienn's head swivels toward a reply from an unexpected quarter. Her brown eyes rest levelly on Skywalker as she listens quietly. Then she simply nods and looks back toward the Bothan and Kenobi. "I hope that a resolution is met," Obi-Wan says, "but I do not recall giving evidence that it was underway. Only suggesting that some sort of negotiation should take place." He pauses. "I will side with Meena Tills, Admiral Terienn." At this he provides a small, suggestive nod. Then, looking back towards Tuil, Kenobi explains, "I leave it up to the Jedi, Master Lindo. The possible loss of amnesty has been a great weight on my mind for the past year, but I have discovered the more I attempt to keep it from occuring, the less good I achieve. Therefore, I have decided that the wise and willing hands of all Jedi should become aware that their actions ripple like stones that fall in the pond. This way they will learn what the future could bring, and they will be wary." "Now, what was that about Vreeth supporting something or other? He recently contacted me requesting help. My faith in him has been slightly rekindled." Jasmine espies the Viceroy out of the corner of her eye, having met the man once on the fly, she waves. "Viceroy, good afternoon! Actually, I was just about to come and see you," she says, looking back to Anakin and then nodding her head. "It would be for the best. Your testimony is the first positive public approach in ... a very long while. It was received well, and it is something to be built upon, that the Jedi can regain the trust it has lost. You did very well, I just need to prepare you as to some directions this next round of testimony could take." Wist shakes his head, "The actions on Ryloth, and the CEO from Bothawui seem to indicate that the Senate is, at the least, sympathetic to the Brood or something to that extent. How else can you explain what has occurred... do not forget that Aldog was once involved with the Hutts and the Brood and is, as you know, on the Senate." Tuil walks over to Dash to confer with his Corellian superior. "My lord Viceroy, greetings to you. How may I assist you this day?" Anakin nods to Jasmine. "Okay. Should we meet in the library? I'll need to look over those stupid ... I mean, those wonderfully productive laws we have." Ignoring the comments, rumors, and speculations of others, the Corellian Viceroy resumes his movement. His pace is casual and unrushed. As he nears Jasmine he slows, smiles, and bows his head in a formal nod. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Monroe. You were just about to come see me, hmm? This is quite fortuitous, then." Dash pauses as he hears a more familiar voice. He then smiles broadly, dipping his head towards Tuil. "Master Lindo," he says pleased. "Hmm. I am unsure. Soon, though, we should talk." He pauses again, briefly. "I missed President Nonobi's address, then?" After glancing to Lindo, Terienn keeps most of her attention on Wist. "I cannot explain Besk Joran's evasiveness earlier this afternoon, sir. With that in mind now, I, personally, am not pleased at how either gentleman has carried himself. The recent theft and treason by Ryloth is a sting that still rings with the Senate, and I for one am not sympathetic to them. As for Alvin Dogma, you have a point. The Senate is sick, if one symptom is that anyone with the right resources can buy their way into it, no matter what their shady past." Tuil nods. "Yes, my lord, though you did not miss much. President Nonobi reiterated old complaints and used them a foundation for his offer of a relationships for the Jedi which you and I already enjoy." Jasmine smiles, nodding. "Fortuitous indeed, Viceroy. It was regarding the medical clinic on Ord Mantell. For some time now I've been the Chief of Staff there and providing medical care for the people of Ord Mantell. I congratulate you on coming to an agreement with Ariennye Tei for Ord Mantell to return to its roots. I... had wished to ask what, if any, plans were there for the medical center? Of course, should you so desire, I will resign my tenure there immediately-- but I have grown rather fond of the planet, and its colourful nature. I suppose I hope to continue working there, too. I was about to start construction of a pediatric and veterans wing to join to the medical center." Obi-Wan turns and bows shortly towards the Viceroy. "Congratulations on re-acquiring Ord Mantell," he says shortly. Then, turning to Jasmine, he adds, "A rehabilitation center for traumatized Orphans would earn my support. I can see that one hundred thousand credits goes to helping that effort." Kenobi adds, "If there are any left," along with general grumblings that barely leave his lips. Terienn's eyes flit toward the overheard conversation around the recently arrived Viceroy, and she frowns. COMSYS: (all channels) A voice of unknown gender says, "A Whiphid male just tried to get through to Coruscant: Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Entrance!" "That is too bad, then, Master Lindo. I was hoping to hear it first-hand," Dash murmurs evenly. He adds, with a smirk, "But I will take your word that I did not miss much, and am therefore not disappointed." L'hnnar chuckles slightly. "I see what you mean, though," he continues. "It is a good relationship indeed." L'hnnar nods his head to Kenobi, "Thank you, Obi-Wan. It was quite the endeavor, but it was well worth it. Now Ord Mantell may finally be free, and live beneath its rightful banner. I will dedicate myself to it just as I do Corellia." Then, looking to Jasmine, the Corellian Viceroy smiles. "I see. This is quite the situation. As it stands, the Republic Disaster Relief Agency that I head up, along with CorSec and Mantellian agencies, has taken over all aspects. That said, I would have nothing against talking to you in more detail, and soon, so that we can transition the requested duties back to you. I would hate to remove someone of your caliber from their area of choice." Akurel enters the chamber from one of the open doorways. Tuil nods at Dash with a look of 'we'll speak later' and then he retreats to his seat. Jasmine is about to nod, and say no need for explaination, though the Viceroy comes back with a pleasant sentiment. Her mouth hangs slightly agape, a wide smile following thereafter. "Why... that's fantastic, Viceroy. I've grown rather attached, that's for sure. Indeed, I'll be sure to set an appointment with your staff," she says, with a grin. "Very soon." The doctor slash lawyer slash whatever, smiles at Obi-Wan. "That's a fairly hefty sum. I'll have to decline, though-- I'm sure such funds can be better spent elsewhere. I've the funds I need for the additional wings set aside. The orphans, those of them that I've treated, work with speech and visual pathologists to improve their communication skills. They're provided medical care for horrid abuses, while being given lessons, and hopefully turned from their previous vocations. In all cases, this doesn't work, but the majority do." Attention torn and cast upon the Whiphid that enters the tower, Jasmine lifts her hand in a wave. "I apologize, Akurel, I got caught up with Mister Skywalker," she calls, motioning him over to the growing gathering. Viceory L'hnnar raises a brow but nods to Tuil nonetheless, then again in farewell as the man moves to reclaim his seat. He was very much looking forward to their conversation. Then, bringing the smile back to his face, he nods to Doctor Monroe again. "Fantastic, Ms. Monroe. I will make sure that my Office puts you at the top of the list. This issue is an important one," Dash says, his tone the usual syrupy and deep. "Especially in regards to the Orphans. As we progress further, and shut that dasterdly "mill" down for good, there will be a considerable amount more of them." Kenobi nods to both Jasmine and Dash. "Simply contact me if you require aid. I also heard that Senator Montari is accepting credit requests for charity. Once I had his investments checked and my scouts reported his wealth to be incredible, and his heart soft, so he might be another avenue to look into for funding." Obi-Wan then looks around and says, "I have some matters to attend to. May the Force be with us all." Dash nods to the Jedi. "May the Force be with you as well, Obi-Wan. And thank you for the advice. I will most likely speak with This Sandar Montari. It would appear that Ord Mantell could use all of the financial help available. While I could do it alone, I could get it done much quicker with aide. And that's what is best for her people." Tuil calls to the viceroy then, "My lord, is the cantina at the Great Rock community still there? I have not visited that establishment in a long time and would like to again. Their live music was a delight." Jasmine nods in agreement both with the departing Master, and the Viceroy. "I actually have a meeting scheduled with Mister Montari later this week, I was hoping to propose that very thing to him, Viceroy. He had a hand in rebuilding several worlds devastated by the Clone attacks of late-- a true philanthropist at heart. He's also holding a charity ball this coming week, so perhaps if he is amiable to it, he might wish to announce something along those lines there." The doctor smiles, looking thrilled. "I'm so very happy you'll allow me to continue my work on Ord Mantell, Viceroy. Thank you, so very much." "I believe so, Master Lindo," responds the Viceroy. "I am not exactly sure off of the top of my head, and my assessment of current holdings, businesses, residences, and the like is back on Corellia. If it is not, it shall be rebuilt." He smiles at that. Dash clasps his hands behind his back, wrist-in-palm, and offers another smile to Jasmine. He then says, "That is fantastic. If I have yet to had a chance to speak with him before your meeting, please let him know the situation, and my intention." The man pauses for a short breath. "And you are welcome, Ms. Monroe." Viceroy L'hnnar glances down at his chrono and, with eyes slightly widened, states, "It would appear I'm nearly late for a meeting. Was there anything else?" Tuil nods as he rises. He bows to Dash and then says for the benefit of his fellow Jedi, "If you'll all excuse me." He turns then to depart. There is a moment as the Whiphid nods to Jasmine. "It is of no matter, I simply felt like taking a stroll." The great behemoth intones as he takes a seat away from much of the conversation. Peace, some attempt at serenity perhaps. The ebon skinned Akurel closes his eyes for but a moment, then opening as he resumes surveying the scene as he watches Tuil depart. One might almost think the Whiphid amused. "He never seems to like staying in the same room with me anymore, does he?" The woman nods, understanding how busy the Viceroy must be-- she's finding herself rather the same, these days. "My appointment came to me. Akurel, I'm sure you've met Viceroy Dash L'hnnar previously?" she says, introducing the pair if not. "I'm currently defending Akurel on some... interesting, charges. I should stick to medicine in the future," she chuckles, tapping Anakin on the elbow. "We should start the trial preperation. A pleasure to see you again, Viceroy-- please excuse me, being busy seems to become us both." She starts to make her leave toward one of the archways, out into the courtyard. Akurel nods, falling into step behind the human. "Yes, of course. Provided there a re no more surprises, yes?" The Corellian leader laughs a little himself. "Yes. That is quite interesting. A doctor practicing law," chides the man, but only in good fun. "It was a pleasure to speak with you again as well, Ms. Monroe." He pauses, smiling up at the Whipid, "I believe we've met once previously. And obviously on Mon Calamari, during the trial." He looks to his chronometer again, "Again, I apologize. Please excuse me." Category:August 2008 RP Logs